The unlikely couple
by pandapopemperess
Summary: Nasuada finds her self at the mercy of Galbatorix and his torture! Will she be broken or will something else occur?


**I do not own anything in this story, for example the characters and anything to do with the book!**

**This is dedicated to the awesome and amazing Nienna love you lots :)**

Nasuada woke to find herself trapped, unable to move and wearing nothing but her underwear. She didn't like it here, though she didn't know where _here_ was. Then she remembered the events that had happened and she knew she was in Galbatorix's castle, the dungeon maybe? How long had she been down here for, was anyone ever going to come down to her? She decided she needed to get out but how. She tried moving her arm only to find that they had been restrained, the door looked like it would be hard to open from the inside, there was a tiny window with bars on. There was no way out. Footsteps sounded outside her cell, she kept her mind away from the subjects of Eragon and Saphira and the Varden so that no-one could read her thoughts. She closed her eyes to help calm her down, and when she opened them she saw him. His eyes so deep and blue she found herself falling into them, his lips so lush she wanted to taste them. Every feature was truly beautiful, she felt urges she hadn't felt before. "No wait" she thought "this is wrong this man has murdered hundreds of people, killed the dragon riders and has brought nothing but despair to his people." But no matter how she fought it her mind kept wondering back to his masculine body and those drinkable eyes.

"Ah Nasuada, how nice of you to drop in." Galbatorix said is voice sounding seductive and irresistible

" I wont tell you anything, you will have to kill me first!" She screamed.

"We cant have that now can we, I don't want information from you anyway my dear as I have everything I need to know. I want you to swear your loyalty to me in the ancient language." He replied.

"Never!"

"So be it, Murtaugh! Its time." and with that he swept out the room. As he ascended the stairs he could hear her scream as Murtaugh tortured her. Days went by and nothing, she still refused him. Galbatorix started to admire her strength and courage and knew he had chosen wisely, maybe he would make her his queen. "She _is_ attractive, and young. His eyes mentally going over every inch of her body, he started to think what it would be to be inside her, maybe I will check on her and assess the situation more closely" and with that he made his way down to the dungeon where Nasuada was being kept.

She heard the door open and close, she closed her eyes and began to prepare for the torture, however it never came. She opened her eyes to find Galbatorix standing over her, with what appeared to be lust in his eyes. He leant down and kissed her on the mouth and groaned softly " I must have you!"

"What th-" before she could finish the sentence he was kissing her again, the sensation was sending tingles up and down her body, and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him back. He moaned again, putting his hands on her breasts and slowly massaging them, Nasuada moaned for more. He moved his hand down her body and touched her pussy, moving his fingers in a circular motion on her clit, he unfastened her restraints and she undid his belt freeing his huge cock, she moved her hand up and down before putting it in her mouth. He moaned with pleasure as she went faster and faster. He pushed her back on the stone slab she was lying on and moved to her pussy, he bent down so his mouth was at the same level as her pussy and started licking her clit whilst rubbing it with his fingers. She moaned with pleasure hoping that he would never stop. He was a master with his mouth and fingers. He stood up to Nasuada's disappointment He climbed onto the slab and pushed his cock into her pussy starting off slow then building in speed going deeper and faster till she was crying out, this made him want her more and more, he drove his dick into her, Nasuada cried out gain with pleasure and pain, but he liked it and begged him to do it harder. It was at a point where they were almost a blur her head was spinning and she never wanted it to stop. Slowly he stopped, taking it out and cumming on her stomach, his sexual desire was content, though he would probably come back for more.

Before he left the room he made sure that the restraints were put back on. He didn't want her escaping, not after that. As he left the room Nasuada inhaled deeply never feeling as alive as she just did. She felt empty now, exhaustion slowly creeped up on and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
